


Soulmates

by phaea13



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, and i couldnt sleep until i did, i got the idea to write this last night at 2:30 am, i love one (1) girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaea13/pseuds/phaea13
Summary: You and Rika have a conversation about love and healing.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> if any of u assholes comment rika hate i will astral project to ur house and cut the toes off ur socks

“You’re my everything, MC,” Rika tells you. You know she means it, maybe it’s the tone of her voice, or maybe it’s the way she looks at you while she says it, but you know that she truly, truly means it. “You’re my soul mate, I’d be nothing without you.”

It had been a little under a month since you had been taken to Mint Eye, and in that time Rika had become obsessed. She follows you everywhere, always makes time for you above all of her other believers. But you know that it’s not good for her.

Rika had told you about her past with V. About how he had led her to believe that he could fix her, that he could be the sun in her sky and wipe all of her sadness away. You yourself had dealt with deep bouts of depression in the past, so you knew that there was no such thing as such a simple solution. You couldn’t be healed just through someone’s love, no matter how much Rika wishes it to be true.

“Rika,” You say as you take her hands and look deep into her eyes. There’s a glimmer of hope and sadness in them. There always is when you look at her. “There’s no such thing as soulmates.” You can see her heart break as you say those words. “I love you too, I really do. But you need to understand that no one is made for anyone. We’re all our own people, and we all have flaws. The only person who is truly made for you is you.”

Her eyes flutter between yours, searching desperately for any sign that you’re lying to her. She’d always relied on someone else, she can’t comprehend the thought of being on her own. “That can’t be true...” she trails off. It hurts her to hear those words, you know it did, but you also know that she needs to hear them.

“I need you to know that I love you, Rika. It’s true love,” you tell her, “but love isn’t enough to fix someone. You can’t put your entire happiness on me - it’s too much pressure. It’s manipulative.”

Rika’s eyes begin to water. She looks at you with such a hurt that you had never seen before. “I know...” she says in barely a whisper. “I know I’m manipulative. I know I put pressure on other people to help me. But I can’t do it alone!” Her voice raises with every word until she’s practically shouting. “I need you to help me. I promise you I won’t expect everything, but you can’t just leave me by myself! I’ll destroy myself on my own!”

You nod. It devastates you to hear her talk about herself like that, but it’s true. She was self-destructive in every possible sense of the word - she starves herself, cuts herself, gorges herself, locks herself away from the world - and it kills you. “I want to help you, and I will help you, but you’ll also need the help of professionals....”

As your voice trails off, the two of you sit in silence. The words you spoke were harsh, but you both know that Rika needs to hear them.

“Alright,” Rika breaks the silence. “I’m willing to get help so long as you’re beside me.”

A smile grows on your face. “I’ll always be beside you, my love.”


End file.
